


How To Flirt With Lieutenants At Parties

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Teasing, Thomas can lift, Tumblr Prompt, Wall Sex, bottom!James, how to flirt with your lieutenant boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: "If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”





	How To Flirt With Lieutenants At Parties

 

It’s been a long evening. Thomas had attended a dinner at the admiralty and all night James has had to watch him converse with other people, while he’d been seated at another table, stuck with the lesser officers.

It didn’t help that every time James glances at him and Thomas catches his eye, he looks absolutely irresistible. He’s doing it on purpose; James just knows it. It’s not bloody fair.

He keeps his head down and speaks civilly when he’s spoken to.

At the end of the night Thomas finally makes his way in the direction of James, catching him near the door.

“And how are you tonight, lieutenant?”

“You’re well aware of how I am.” James mutters under his breath.

“Oh?” Thomas’s expression is completely innocent. “Has something been distracting you from the evening’s conversation?”

“I wouldn’t know about the evening’s conversation.” James reminds him. “I was at the other table, remember?”

“Oh, I do.” Thomas murmurs. “Every time I looked up, there you were.” He’s doing it again, keeping the ardent intensity of his gaze fixed firmly on James, taunting him.

James leans in, as though he’s merely commenting on the evening’s weather. “If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed.”

“Is that right?” Thomas smile is blithe and untroubled. “You wouldn’t dare, lieutenant.”

“Wouldn’t I?” James says. “Come with me.”

He leads Thomas down a long hallway and at the end there’s a door leading through another small chamber, and then that room leads into a map room. James holds the door for Thomas once he’s inside, and then he locks it behind them with a determined hand.

Thomas raises an eyebrow. “Very daring, lieutenant.”

“You started it.” James pushes him up against the wall, hands sliding down Thomas’s shirt, to pull it up to reveal Thomas’s chest. He needs to touch skin, he needs Thomas.

“James.” Thomas murmurs.

James mouths at his neck, down his chest, catching Thomas’s left nipple and biting at it. Thomas groans.

“You weren’t joking.”

“I never joke about fucking you.” James whispers, licking across Thomas’s nipple before biting it again.

Thomas gasps and his eyes have started to dance. He presses a knee between James’s thighs, rubbing meaningfully at his cock. James groans, pressing back. Thomas cups the back of his neck, kissing him.

“What do you want?”

“You’re asking me?”

“It’s only fair, I was teasing you all night after all.” Thomas kisses his lower lip, catching it between his teeth and tugging until James groans into his mouth. His ponytail has come loose from its tie, his hair falling over his forehead.

“I want you to fuck me against the wall.” James pulls back. “Do you think you can manage that, my lord?”

“I’ll do my best, lieutenant.” Thomas assures him.

He turns them so that James has his back against the wall and starts undoing his breeches.

There’s an unlit lamp in the corner of the room. Thomas borrows a dab of oil and slicks it over his cock.

When he turns back, James is fisting his cock lazily, leaning back against the wall, watching him.

Thomas’s breath catches at the sight of him, hair loose and adorable, lips parted in unabashed want. “Now, that’s not fair.

“Do you like what you see, my lord?” James asks innocently.

“Very much so.” Thomas leans in to press a kiss to his mouth. He reaches down between them and covers James’s hand with his own. “Hold off.”

“After the way you’ve been looking at me all night?”

“Come on, James.”  Thomas whispers. “You know you want me to make you come.”

James kisses him hard; that is precisely what he wants.

Thomas grips him by the backside, lifting him slightly as he enters him.

James hooks his legs over his hips. “You know you don’t have to hold me up. I’m already impressed, my lord.”

“Shut up” Thomas murmurs lovingly. “You know you love it.”

And James does. He loves Thomas’s strength, loves seeing it utilized in bed and out of it. So often Thomas’s strength is overlooked because of his brilliant mind, and it’s a shame really because he is embarrassingly, wonderfully strong.

As he’s proving now, gripping James’s backside and impaling him even further upon his cock.

James wraps an arm around his neck, pulling him closer so that he speak directly in Thomas’s ear. “All evening you tormented me, the way your lips moved, speaking to the others, your eyes so bright and alive in the candlelight.” He bites at Thomas’s ear. “All evening I was aching and hard because of _you_ , my lord.”

“If you’re waiting for an apology, you’re not going to get one.” Thomas angles his thrust just right and James cries out, immediately clapping a hand over his own mouth.

He glares at Thomas. “If they hear us...”

“It was your idea to do this here, remember. We could be somewhere with a bed.” Thomas keeps moving. “Can you keep your noise down?”

“Can you hurry it up?” James mocks.

There’s a spark in Thomas’s eye and he thrusts just right, brushing across _that_ spot that makes James shudder, clenching tightly around his shaft, squeezing him as Thomas does it again.

They move in motion together, Thomas kissing James full on the mouth as he comes. James gasps as his cock slides between them, pressed hotly against Thomas’s stomach as he spills directly upon Thomas’s skin.

For a moment there’s nothing but the sound of their mingled breath. James leans his head back against the wall as Thomas slips out of him.

Thomas glances down at his stomach and then at James. With a sigh he draws out his handkerchief and cleans himself off.

Then he hands it to James who brushes it between his thighs before holding it up. “Do you want this back or shall I have it washed?”

Thomas takes it from him with a smile and puts in the pocket of his coat. He draws his shirt down and fastens his breeches. James sweeps his hair back and recaptures it with his tie. He draws up his breeches and straightens his coat.

“Do you think we’ll pass inspection?” James says.

“I think we’ll do.” Thomas says. “Will you come home with me tonight?”

James glances up in surprise. “Tonight? After this?”

Thomas leans in to press his thumb along James’s lip. “I still want you in a bed.”


End file.
